This invention relates to an apparatus mounted on a vehicle, motor car, for example, for detecting the road surface conditions.
As road surface conditions, there are the transversal profile and the longitudinal profile of the road surface and cracks thereof. In a prior art detecting system, independent detecting apparatus for detecting each road surface condition is mounted on respective cars so that elaborate labor and great expense are required for measuring the road surface conditions. Moreover, since individual apparatus not related with each other are used to measure respective conditions, not only the synchronism among respective measured data is impaired but also the analysis of the entire data cannot be made adequately and readily.
In this regard, Japanese Laid Open Patent Specification No. 10456/1978 discloses apparatus for measuring only the transverse profile of a road surface.